Steam
by KitKat50-50
Summary: These are two original characters that I created and are not part of any specific category. This story is a requested one-shot for a friend and I'm posting it here for them to view and others to as well. Simply smut. You've been warned.


Derek never thought he would be in the position he was currently in. If you had told him a month ago that he'd willingly be face down, ass up, and legs spread while cuffed to the headboard of a bed that currently had random blood stains around his knees then you'd have heard just how loud he could laugh. However, the current picture his tense form painted depicted just that. Add to that the marks across his ass and thighs that were the cause of such bed stains, as well as the swollen and nearly purple seven inch penis between his legs, and Derek was the epitome of any definition of the words "bitch boy".

A steady, soft thudding of bare feet on wood gave away the position of the person responsible for Derek's situation as they moved away from the bed toward a coffee table that was positioned a few feet from the foot of the bed. A thin metal switch with very small, thorn-like, spikes along it's length was gently laid on the table before a single black glove was picked up and placed on the left hand of Derek's tormentor.

"You've done well. Twenty-five lashes and you managed to hold in every single moan. I imagine that was quite difficult for a boy as desperate for punishment as you."

The voice that spoke was nothing like you would picture. It wasn't the sultry, feminine tones of a woman who adored what she did. No, instead it was the rich, cultured voice of the person who had pulled Derek by the neck, quite literally when he was gifted a leash and collar, into a black hole of pleasure and pain that he knew he would never want to escape...and his name was Alejandro.

As he was, Derek could not twist enough to see the man, but he didn't need to. The image that his Dominant presented was always a sight. Bleached hair that was then dyed a metallic style silver and kept in a low ponytail that ended midway down his back, a closely trimmed goatee that was kept the same color as his ponytail, dark brown eyes that appeared red thanks to the contacts Alejandro liked to wear during their sessions, and all that was only from the neck up. All of his Dominant's six foot, four inch frame was well kept. Muscles were present, yet not overly visible, beneath a white button-up dress shirt that covered broad shoulders and a solid waist. Black slacks stretched across thighs that were thickened from years of running trails and slid down to the naked feet that kept the man firmly rooted as he examined the table in front of him. All in all, Alejandro was a man that anyone, man or woman, could stare at for hours.

Derek himself wasn't far off that mark, either. Standing at an even six feet, he sported short black hair that he hardly bothered to style, light green eyes that he often exploited when felt like a night of fun with his lady of choice, a clean shaven and angular face, and a body as solid as he could make it. Naturally all of these attributes made it all too easy for Derek to fuck anyone he desired. Ironically, these same attributes made him the target to be fucked when he met Alejandro, but that's a story for another time.

Derek felt himself snap out of his daydream when the bed dipped beside his body and he felt his head yanked back by his hair as Alejandro gripped it with his right hand. The cock between his legs twitched rapidly as the first smack of the gloved hand landed across his ass, right over several cuts. Blood slowly dripped from the abused skin as it was hit again and again, red prints left here and there as some smeared from further spanking.

"That's my good boy. You've learned how to take this pain so quickly that I never would have expected you to be new to it before our play time began. Now then, recite today's lesson and perhaps I will grant you release from your restraints for a brief while."

When Derek heard that last sentence, he nearly choked on his words trying to say them so quickly. The specialized cuffs were something he loved for what they did, but hated them for what they were. See, Alejandro had an affinity for the steampunk style. He only really wore the style when going to a specific venue for such things, but his bedroom collection was another story entirely. One such item being the gold handcuffs that were designed in the shape of gears. The short links that connected each set were actually small, blunt cogs that were thinned enough to act as chain links, but the part that Derek liked best were the semi-spiked wrist cuffs at the ends. Each cuff acted as a method to make certain he could not take his hands off the section of the headboard that he gripped. If by chance his hands were to move, the spikes would dig into his wrists, sometimes breaking the skin before he could move back. Such dangerous toys were abundant in the collection, and Derek was tortured both mentally and physically with each one.

"The whore shall not speak ill of any topic that it's Master is fond of. If the whore breaks this rule then it's Master will see to fitting punishment. The whore will consent to any and all actions it's Master brings upon it unless breaking a Hard Limit the whore has come to agreement upon with it's Master. The cock between the whore's legs will not spill a drop of cum until the punishment is complete and only if it's Master sees fit to allow such an action."

There you have it. That was what had gotten Derek cuffed to the bed this night. The reason he bled and loved it. Derek had been in a discussion with a few people that Alejandro and he were friends with and he had made the comment that steampunk outfits tended to be on the outrageously obscene side. See, Derek had never been a fan of the style. He had, in fact, thought it was quite ridiculous and still did. That was why he hated his Dominant's collection. The sensations that the items brought made Derek love them, but their looks made him hate them at the same time...and he knew that made Alejandro adore the toys even more.

As the words left Derek's mouth, he felt the hand in his hair release it's grip to pat his head before the cuffs were released from his wrists as the other ends of them were kept locked around their sections of the headboard. Derek remained on his knees, waiting for the instructions that he knew would come.

"That's a good boy. Now then," Alejandro spoke slowly, all the while removing the glove and his clothing before placing the glove back on the table and the shirt and slacks across the back of a plush armchair with red leather adorning it, taking a seat in the very same chair, "crawl over here and get into position C."

It took Derek a total of thirty seconds to crawl on his hands and knees to where his Dominant sat, place himself between his legs, and bite back a hiss as his ass made contact with the tiled floor, sitting there with his legs bent on each side of his ass and his hands in fists beside him with his head slightly tilted down so he could see his swollen cock barely leak precum. Also visible from this angle was the one golden cog that was fit snugly at the base of his length and causing the "lovely purple discoloration" of his dick, as his Dominant would say.

A slight hum was released from Alejandro's throat as he observed his submissive. The slightly hunched posture, what was most certainly an excruciatingly painful hard on, and a gently quivering body that was surely feeling every sting and burn brought on by what had been done to it. The sight brought his cock to it's full seven and a half inch height.

"I am debating allowing you the pleasure of having my cock in your mouth, yet I cannot decide if you deserve it. Perhaps if you can convince me then I'll give it to you."

The words were spoken from smirking lips and had a tone that Derek knew all too well. If he didn't beg and plead well enough, or if he seemed at all insincere in his words, then he would be left to watch Alejandro bring himself to climax all over Derek before being told to leave without even being allowed to touch himself or remove the special cock ring until he had deflated.

"Please, Master. This whore needs to taste it's Master's cock. To pleasure Master, hear Master's moans and feel Master's pulsing flesh against this whore's tongue is enough to make this whore cum over and over in its mind." Derek ground his ass against the floor at this point, wanting so badly to look up at Alejandro's cock, yet keeping his gaze down. "This is your cock whore, Master's plaything to fuck, punish, torture, and use as Master pleases. But oh God this whore NEEDS it's Master's cock in SOME hole this whore has. It's the only thing that can bring satisfaction. Master's cock is better than any other ever could be. It's better than any pussy this whore's dick has touched. Please, PLEASE let this whore suck it's Master off!"

When Derek heard Alejandro growl he knew he had achieved his goal. Still, Derek yelped slightly when a hand grabbed his hair almost hard enough to pull some out and another held his Dominant's cock steady as his mouth was shoved fully down upon it. On reflex, Derek opened his mouth wide and closed it on the way up to suck hard, letting his Dominant fuck his mouth as he please. Derek made sure to suck hard on each upstroke, sliding his tongue as much as he could all around the flesh shoving in and out of his mouth. He also made certain to put his hands on the tile in front of his cock so as not to use anything but his mouth on his Master.

Alejandro's moans and growls were the only sounds through the room aside from the occasional slurping coming from Derek. Moaning and slurping, moaning and slurping...this pattern went on for ten minutes before Alejandro forced Derek's head off of his cock and pulled him by the hair back to the bed while Derek struggled to keep up while crawling. He then positioned his submissive as he was before, except this time Derek's hands were bound behind his back with a black shoe lace.

"Scream for your Master, slut."

That was all the warning Derek had before he was forced to take a finger, then two, and finally a cock into his ass. There was no lubrication other than the blood from his wounds, but that was enough. Derek lived for the burn of his stretched ass over Alejandro's bared cock. That was one other thing, Alejandro made certain Derek had no other sexual contact with anyone but him, as he hated condoms and would not tolerate the risk of STD's between them. Derek wanted to refuse this rule at first, but he quickly learned to live with it in light of the orgasms he never failed to have from Alejandro's administrations.

"FUCK! AH FUCK YES! PLEASE MORE! GIVE THIS BITCH MORE OF THAT COCK!"

There it was. That one outburst from Derek broke all restraint Alejandro had and he grabbed his slut's hips hard enough that his short nails drew more blood. Using every ounce of strength and leverage he had, Alejandro fucked Derek without a care as to the pain he gave the boy, knowing Derek could handle it and even craved it. He couldn't help it anyway. Every time he was inside of his submissive it took every bit of his control to not simply fuck the boy into the mattress until Derek couldn't even gather the strength to walk to the shower in order to wash.

"Ngh, fuck." Alejandro leaned over Derek for a moment, his thrusts now turning into a firm grinding motion while one hand reached around and released the clasp holding the cog on Derek's cock together. "You have ten thrusts to cover this bed with the cum from that pretty cock of yours or I'll leave you here with a dick full of fluid and an ass dripping more."

Derek came within four thrusts. As soon as his Master leaned back up and plowed him at full force again, cum shot from his shaft in thick, white strings. Derek's eyes crossed, his head spun, and his body gave out while his stomach slickened from the cum that sprayed onto it thanks to his cock having a natural tilt upward.

The only thing that kept Derek in place was his Dominant's grip on his hips while Alejandro filled his ass in his own orgasm. With his head thrown back and a loud shout leaving his mouth, the Dom rode out his pleasure, feeling the cum leaking out of his submissives abused hole and mixing with the cuts over Derek's skin. Pulling out, Alejandro grinned before rubbing the leaked fluid into every cut he could, giving one final smack to Derek's ass before laying beside him on the bed and seeing the other man already passed out.

"Well, it seems I'll simply have to use the vibrator next time."


End file.
